Moonflower
Moonflower is a beautiful, sleekRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 10 silver tabby she-cat with dark stripes,Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 10 pale yellow eyes,Revealed in the allegiances of Bluestar's Prophecy a face that narrows towards her muzzle, and gently tapered ears. History In the Super Edition Series ''Bluestar's Prophecy :Moonflower is first seen when she and the other nursery queens are commenting on how Bluekit hadn't opened her eyes yet when Snowkit was said to already have, and Swiftbreeze boasts to Moonflower that her kits opened their eyes much earlier. :She is delighted when Bluekit, her kit, opens her eyes, after Snowkit does. Moonflower tells Swiftbreeze that she did, and Bluekit says she decided it was time, overhearing her mother and Swiftbreeze's conversation about her eyes. :It is revealed that Moonflower is Goosefeather's littermate when the kits first meet him. Moonflower was said to have rolled her eyes about Goosefeather when he was telling Snowkit and Bluekit about his role of a medicine cat. Stormtail, Moonflower's mate and father of her kits, is also mentioned, when Moonflower is called over to him and Pinestar. Goosefeather seems to dislike his sister's choice for having Stormtail a mate. :Moonflower is very protective of her kits, and that is first strongly seen when Snowkit ate poppy seeds, both Bluekit and Moonflower became very worried for her. :Moonflower is very proud of Bluekit and Snowkit of them when they become apprentices. Two days after they were apprenticed, Moonflower guided Bluepaw to the Gathering. When her brother announces the new raid on WindClan from the vole, Moonflower asked anxiously if her daughters would participate. The night before the raid on WindClan, she tells Bluepaw that she will always be with her, and promises after the battle they will go collect moss for Bluepaw and Snowpaw's nests. During the battle, Moonflower tries to destroy WindClan's medicine supply, an order sent by Pinestar. Hawkheart, WindClan's medicine cat, corners her and attacks. Moonflower tries to fight back but is no match for him and is killed from a fatal bite to her neck. Pinestar brings her body to camp and the Clan keeps vigil. Her kits are grief-stricken and mourn her death with the rest of the Clan. Many cats blamed Goosefeather for her death. She was mentioned at a gathering when Bluepaw was showing Crookedpaw the leaders and medicine cats. Moonflower's spirit is seen when Bluefur meets Oakheart at Fourtrees. She and Snowfur are sitting on the Great Rock looking at Bluefur with great sadness in their eyes. Many times, Bluefur asks for her mother's forgiveness. At the end of the book, Moonflower gives Bluestar one of her nine lives, the gift of love. In the Field Guide Series ''Secrets of the Clans :In Bluepaw Speaks: My First Sight of Fourtrees, Moonflower was said to have round and yellow eyes like the moon. She leads her daughter to Fourtrees for the first time, both of them proud. She appears again in StarClan, in, Snowfur Speaks: A Sad, Cold Death, and she is disappointed in Bluefur when she gives up her kits to Oakheart, and is angry that Mosskit was dying because of it. She also states that Thistleclaw's wrongful leadership was to be prevented by this poor kit. Moonflower also tries to argue with the other StarClan members for Mosskit's safety. When her other daughter, Snowfur, speaks up to take care of Mosskit, Moonflower agreed with the others. Trivia *In an Erin Hunter chat, a question was brought up that implied the two different names of Bluestar's mother - Moonflower and Duskflower. It was then revealed that Vicky tried to change Moonflower's name to Duskflower in the Warriors website Q&A because the Erins felt that by using the prefix "Moon-", it would imply that a particular cat had more beauty and significance than its Clanmates. This is most likely because the prefix Moon- is used in StarClan areas, such as the Moonstone. However, because many references to Bluestar's mother being called Moonflower (particularly in Secrets of the Clans) came up while working on Bluestar's Prophecy, the Erins had a general feeling that they should go with the name that had appeared in the previous books.Revealed on Wands and Worlds chat *Moonflower left the nursery before Bluekit and Snowkit were apprentices.Revealed on Wands and Worlds chat Character Pixels Family Members Mate: :Stormtail:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 18 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Brother: :Goosefeather:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 23 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Daughters: :Bluestar:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 8 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Snowfur: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Granddaughters: :Mistystar:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 502 :Mosskit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Grandsons: :Stonefur: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Whitestorm:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 327 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Grandkits: :Sorreltail:Revealed in Rising Storm, page 120 :Sootfur: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Rainwhisker: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Reedwhisker:Revealed in an Erin Hunter chat :Three Unidentified Kits: Status Unknown Great-Great-Grandkits: :Cinderheart:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 :Poppyfrost: :Molepaw: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Honeyfern: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Great-Great-Grandkits: :Molekit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 :Cherrykit: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Queen Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:StarClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Supporting Character Category:Deceased Characters Category:Warriors